


Anything For You

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested from tumblr: Hi can you do an imagine for derek hale where the reader (his girlfriend) is almost killed and he is really worried and he attacks the person who tried to kill you or something like that and in the end fluff and stuf 🙈
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Anything For You

He was over you again, silver knife in hand, raised above your head like a beacon of death. You tried to push him off again, but every train was in vain. He was stronger than you, much stronger. 

«I hope you said goodbye to that boyfriend of yours, darling.» The man above you grinned, before bringing the knife down towards your chest.

You woke up with a tug, breath heavy and drenched in sweat. 

«Y/n? Babe, are you okay?» Derek’s rough morning voice sounded behind you as he sat up beside you in bed. 

«Yeah, just a nightmare, you can go back to sleep again.» You tried to reassure him, but you knew he wouldn’t listen. 

«Was it the same one again?» His voice was soft as he asked you, his palm drawing circles on your back, the other one taking your hands in his. 

«Yeah.» 

«Tell me about it.» He insisted although you had told him thousands of time. «Describe him to me.» 

«He was above me, the knife in his hand, but all I can see is his knife. It’s like I can only see the threat in the silver in his knife. I can see his dark tousled hair, falling over his eyes. His blue eyes have this madness in them like he’s found the big price. And when he brings the knife down, I wake up again.» 

«But you got away, you have to remember that, babe. I’m here with you. You’re safe, he can’t get to you again. I promise. I won’t let him.» Derek kisses your shoulder, pulling you down on his chest as he lays down to sleep again. 

«I’ll protect you.» He murmurs into your hair, before placing a soft kiss on your forehead. It had been weeks since that man had attacked you, almost killing you, but because you had tried your hardest to get loose, you had managed to move a little had he had brought the knife down towards you. Resulting in him stabbing you in the stomach instead, causing you to survive his attack. The attacker himself had made a run for it as soon as he had heard Derek and the pack running through the abandoned building, and no one had seen him since. 

«Derek?» 

«Yeah?» 

«I love you.» You whisper. 

«I love you too.» He whispers back as you both go to sleep again, hoping that this time the events of that night won’t come creeping back to you in form of nightmares.

~

When you woke up again in the morning, Derek wasn’t beside you. But you didn’t think further of it as you snuggled deeper into the sheets until you felt your hand brush over the note beside you. 

On the note, Derek said he would be out for a few hours, but hopefully back before you woke up. You were not to worry, he was just going to do something to keep you safer. His choice of words puzzled you a little, but in your sleepy state, you didn’t think more of it. 

The only thing you could think of was getting a cup of coffee so that maybe you would have a chance to wake up. 

As you were standing in the kitchen, coffee cup in hand, Derek quietly came into the room. He had a few cuts here and there, although most of them were healed now. 

«What happened to you?» Quickly you ran over to him, looking him over to see if he had any serious injuries. 

«You should have seen the other guy.» He tried to joke, but you knew it was just a disguise to what really happened. 

«Derek..» 

«I went after him.» He admitted. 

«After who?» 

«The guy who attacked you. And let’s just say he won’t be bothering you again.» He said as he pulled you close to him, keeping you secure in his own embrace. 

«You killed him.» It wasn’t a question, Derek knew that, but even so, he nodded. 

«I don’t know what this makes me as a person, but thank you.» You said as you let a tear run down your cheek in relief. Derek leaned down and kissed away the tear rolling down, then proceeding to gently capture your lips with his own. 

«Anything for you, babe.»


End file.
